Wayhem
Wayhem is a teenager who is a fan of Adrien Agreste. In "Party Crasher", when Wayhem feels left out for not being allowed to get in the party being held in Adrien's room, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Party Crasher, a disco-themed supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Wayhem stands at a medium height. He has light tan skin, dark brown eyes, and wavy hair. His hair was originally dark brown, but he later dyed it blond to imitate Adrien. Civilian attire He wears a white button-down shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbow, which he keeps unbuttoned. On the upper left side of the shirt, there is a green chameleon logo. Underneath, he wears a black shirt with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are colored, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle (though in "Gorizilla", these stripes are not seen). He wears blue jeans, a brown belt, and red sneakers with white laces and soles. As Party Crasher Party Crasher wears a stereotypical 70's disco dancer's outfit, with an unbuttoned disco ball patterned shoulder pad jacket and matching pants. He also has a black v-necked dress shirt with a popped collar and a smaller silver disco ball pendant necklace. He wears a pair of sunglasses of the same style as the jacket and pants. At the end of each hand he wields a disco ball shaped gauntlet which he uses to activate his powers. He has blue skin and pink hair styled into an afro, alongside a pink mustache. Personality Wayhem is overly enthusiastic, courageous, passionate, and sometimes obnoxious. He often reacts melodramatically to situations, from panicking for Adrien's safety when he falls from a building to gushing in delight when Adrien gives him his email address. Wayhem dedicates himself to anything that he wants, like Adrien's autograph, although sometimes going too far in his obsessions with his energy and forwardness. However, when he realizes his mistakes, he feels quite guilty about it. Bold, Wayhem takes on any challenge to protect what he cares about, as seen when he tries to defend Adrien from the Gorizilla. Trivia *He will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. *He will appear in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Gallery Party Crusher.png|As Party Crusher Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Musicians Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Humans Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Male Heroes Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Characters who have sunglasses Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Chris Hackney Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Fans